ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
NRG
NRG '(pronounced as "Energy") is a new alien from ''Ultimate Alien. NRG is a Prypiatosian-B. '''Appearance NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy contained in a heavy, oven-like hazard suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation. It is also very durable as it can be thrown, pummeled, and drilled without being damaged. Powers and Abilities NRG is a walking nuclear reactor. The energy he radiates enables him to generate intense heat through his suit, which will glow red with heat, and melt through solid metal and rock by merely touching it. NRG is also capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents on his helmet which can corrode and melt metallic objects as well unleash explosive power against his enemies. He can also channel his heat through the ground, resulting in massive geyser of magma. Also, his suit allows him to enter hazardous areas and provides protection against fire, flame, heat and radiation (though none of those things could hurt him anyway due to him being made of energy). The only thing strong enough to cut open the suit is Taedenite, as it is extremely durable. In his true form, he can't be touched by anything unless he ''touches it, and fly at high speeds. His powers are far stronger and more dangerous. Also, his true form eats energy, and the more he eats, the bigger and stronger he becomes. In ''Cosmic Destruction, it's revealed that he can make a red laser beam from the three cutouts on his suit and this ability is demonstrated by P'andor in "Ultimate Aggregor" when under mind-control from Aggregor via Animo's headbands. In Cosmic Destruction, NRG is immune to all kinds of fire, except fire in enemy attacks. Equipment *P'andor's Containment Suit 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' He first appeared in The Forge of Creation by accident when Ben picked Big Chill to fight 10 year old Ben as Heatblast, but then they reasoned with Ben and NRG changed back. NRG appeared again to fight Kevin in Absolute Power: Part 1 after Kevin absorbed Alan's powers and to fight Gwen in their battle. He then appeared in The Transmogrification of Eunice, He helped Gwen and Kevin fight Sunder after getting shot by a energy beam and getting stuck into sticky goo NRG was defeated. He appeared in The Creature From Beyond to battle Lucubra. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien' * The Forge of Creation (first appearance; selected alien was Big Chill) * Absolute Power: Part 1 (x2) * The Transmogrification of Eunice * The Creature From Beyond 'Toys' 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *4 inch Alien Collection NRG *AlterAlien NRG with Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill *DNA Aliens NRG *Deluxe Aliens NRG 'Translations' Trivia * The Ultimatrix is on his suit when Ben becomes NRG, therefore the Ultimatrix is not on Ben's body. *He is similar to XLR8 from the original series, being a group of letters pronounced as a word. *NRG is the first alien from Andromeda galaxy to be shown in a game. *Like Ben's other Andromeda aliens, NRG possesses an elemental power. As indicated by his name, his powers are based on fire and radiation. *Unlike the other aliens, NRG has no visible green eyes while in armored form, although his true form will have green eyes. *Ben absorbed P'andor's true form into the Ultimatrix, but when he transforms into NRG, he is in his containment suit. This can be because the Ultimatrix made a modification to the alien (like Ghostfreak's and Nanomech's modifications) so Ben wouldn't harm anyone who is near him. *NRG has a Russian accent as P'andor did when Ben scanned him. *This is one out of two aliens that have an accent, first being Brainstorm with a British accent. *NRG is the only Andromeda alien not to be based on an animal. Terraspin being a tortoise, Water Hazard being a crab, AmpFibian being a jellyfish, and Armodrillo being an armadillo. NRG is instead based off of a nuclear reactor. *Prypiatosian-Bs are actually powerfully radioactive physical beings that are too hot to touch or be near. Ben’s NRG form is encased in a nearly impenetrable, metallic suit and must remain so for the safety of others. If he is ever released from it, everyone around NRG could get radiation poisoning. Even while imprisoned in this armor, NRG can fire nuclear blasts from his hands and from the 3 holes in his faceplate. *NRG has the unique ability of firing radioactive beams to corrode and melt metallic objects, as well as attacking enemies with explosive power. His suit also allows him to enter hazardous areas and provides protection against fire and radiation (though none of those things could hurt him anyways due to him being made of energy). *NRG appeared in the Cartoon Network show MAD in the episode Ben 10 Franklin. He had Ben Franklin's hair and glasses, and had 6 holes on his helmet. *Strangely, NRG appeared in MAD before he appeared in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. *The first part of his species name, the prypiat part, is interesting because it could tie in with the abandoned city near Chernobyl quaintly named Prypiat, and the fact that Chernobyl was a huge Nuclear Reactor that detonated in 1986. *For some reason, NRG retains P'andor's armor, even though other Prypiatosian-B's don't have it and it is not part of their genetic sequence. It was likely added by the Ultimatrix as part of a life support system, like Goop's anti-gravity disc, to keep him from poisoning those who are vulnerable to his radiation. *NRG is the second alien used by Ben to wear an outer covering containing a true form, the first being Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak has a second skin used as a heat shield and underneath he has a stronger and more deadly form. NRG wears a suit to protect others from his radiation and underneath. It's also a stronger, more deadly form. *He is the first Andromeda Galaxy alien to be used twice in one episode . *So far, all the episodes he appears in are four words long. *It seems that Heatblast and NRG are Ben's only alien that do not have green eyes in Ultimate Alien. * NRG's suit is actually a Level 3 Tech prison (limits his powers, at least) with a universal translator, because Prypiatosian-B's like P'andor can't speak English. *In The game Cosmic Destruction, NRG's suit is shown to be rusted in certain places, while in the show, it is different. This is most likely due to it being a 3-D game, and that the cartoon isn't really all that detailed when it comes to most metals. *He's the only alien to wear a suit of armor. *It has been confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that NRG's true form is a physical being that radiates energy. Proof here: http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2104&start=30 'Gallery' NRG 2.png|NRG artwork NRG 3.png|NRG artwork #2 nrg_u.JPG|NRG in Ultimate Alien opening Vlcsnap-2010-06-13-15h29m28s39.png|NRG in Cosmic Destruction Preveiw Screenshot20100614at7.23.38PM.png|NRG Cosmic Destruction Gameplay Screenshot20100614at7.24.12PM.png|NRG Cosmic Destruction Gameplay #2 1280253231BTN1654A.jpg|NRG toy NRG-UA-EP16.jpg|NRG's Ultimatrix debut Vlcsnap-2011-01-17-19h02m50s177.png|NRG using his powers Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Fire Alien